(Technical Field)
The present invention relates to an object detection apparatus which detects a peripheral object.
(Related Art)
Conventionally, techniques are proposed in which a range sensor such as an ultrasonic sensor is installed in an own vehicle to detect objects present around the own vehicle, the objects including a preceding vehicle, a pedestrian, and an obstacle. In addition, based on the detection results, various controls for improving running safety of the own vehicle are performed such as operation of the brake unit and providing an alarm to the driver.
JP-A-2005-70943 discloses an object detection apparatus for detecting an object around an own vehicle. In the object detection apparatus, the position of the object is detected, and a path along which the own vehicle travels is predicted, to determine whether or not the own vehicle can come into contact with the object based on the result of the prediction.
When performing control so that an own vehicle and an object do not contact each other by predicting the contact between the own vehicle and the object, a situation can be assumed in which, for example, another vehicle parked in a state of blocking the anterior direction of the vehicle starts running. Even when the other vehicle starts running, the path along which the own vehicle will run crosses the position of the other vehicle until the other vehicle exits from the position ahead of the own vehicle. Thereby, control for restraining the start of the own vehicle is performed. Meanwhile, if the other vehicle leaves the position ahead of the own vehicle after starting, the driver of the own vehicle may determine that the own vehicle is unlikely to come into contact with the other vehicle when starting the own vehicle. Hence, the driver starts the own vehicle. In this case, if the own vehicle is performing control for restraining the start of the own vehicle, the control is against the intention of the driver.